Blind Beauty
by xXFallenSakuraXx52
Summary: Amber is Tommy and Jake's little sister. She dreams of going to Pandora. But nothing goes to plan. She is blind but she won't let that stop her as she fights for her dream. Only her dream turns out much differently then she expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**This is my first Avatar fan-fiction so give me a review and tell me what you think so far.**

**R&R**

* * *

The first time Tommy, Jake, and I heard about Pandora was when I was six years old and they were eight years old.

Our parents were scientists and they told us about the Na'vi and how they have green lush forests and they would never intentionally hurt their planet like we humans have.

I wasn't the only person who took this information to heart but Tommy as well.

Tommy and Jake were my overprotective older brothers. However I'm closest to Tommy because were so alike while Jake is so different.

This information planted the seed inside Tommy and I. We wanted to go to this place and see it for ourselves. We both set our sights on becoming a scientists and journey there.

We would put our allowances together to buy every book we could about Pandora and the Na'vi and studied them till we could recite them in our sleep.

It was ten years later when tragedy striked. A serious plaque spread through the city where my parents and I contracted it. Tommy and Jake were a hundred miles away during this time. Tommy was at college and Jake in the military academy. Mom and Dad passed away a few days later. I survived but at a terrible price. Due to the disease I was one of the few people who lost their sight. The doctors could fix it but it would cause a ton of money to even get the surgery which I knew we didn't have.

I lied in that empty apartment encased in a never ending darkness for over a month before the quarantine was over. My dreams of going to Pandora were over. No one would invest in me to join the Avatar program.

It was a few days later Tommy and Jake arrived.

**Flashback**

I awoke to the pounding noise of fists colliding on the door and two very familiar voices calling out my name and Mom and Dad's. Stumbling to my feet I slowly made my way to the door bumping into furniture here and there until I finally reached the door. I unlocked the door to let them in and the door burst open sending flat out on the floor.

"Amber!" my two brothers cried as they helped me off the floor.

I was then asked so many questions at once my head started to hurt. But then the grief I had blocked off all this time finally hit me.

I started crying.

I could tell that they understood why I was crying.

Tommy hugged me while Jake stroked my waist long black hair. They were both silently crying.

Finally the tears stopped and I collected myself and led the way to the living room… only to walk straight into the coffee table.

I clutched my knee in pain.

"Amber…" Tommy and Jake whispered.

I could tell by the sound of their voice that he had figured it out.

"Look at me Amber. Look me in the eye," Tommy said.

I looked in the direction of their voices and smiled sadly.

"I can't." I stated to them.

Later that night

I was shifting in my bed for who knows how long until I finally gave up sleeping. I slowly walked into the living room. I sat down on the sofa and turned my head toward the noise that came from the closed window.

I don't know how long I sat there when I heard a door open. I turned my head toward the noise.

"Amber…" Tommy whispered as he saw me sitting there on the sofa. I heard him walking toward me as he sat down on the sofa.

"What are you doing up?" Tommy asked me.

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Me neither."

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out together."

"What am I supposed to do now?" I whispered my voice heavy with sadness as I remembered I could never follow my dreams now.

"What do you mean," Tommy asked me.

"I can't follow you anymore Tommy. I can't see. I'll never be able to go to Pandora with you now. Who would invest in a blind hopeless girl?"

"Don't start thinking like that!" Tommy exclaimed as he grabbed my arms and turned me towards him.

"Amber you're a genius. You graduated high school in two years. You're already so much farther than any of the other people in the program. They would be stupid not to take you. We will get through this and I promise you that I will try every single idea to get you an investor. So you make me a promise right now. Promise me you'll stop moping around and pursue your dreams without a second thought regardless of your blindness. Promise me." Tommy asked me firmly.

During his speech I could feel that same determination I had felt my entire life rush back into me.

"I promise."

**End Flashback**

Later that week I left that apartment with Tommy and Jake without looking back.

It got even harder from there on out.

Jake had shipped out to battle later that month leaving Tommy and I behind.

After a month of interviews and meetings with the board of directors at the college we finally made a deal. I would be accepted with a scholarship into the program only if I kept an A+ average in every class I entered in. They were cold-hearted bastards. Later that day I heard them talking among themselves as I passed them.

They were betting on how long I would last in the program. Some bet that I wouldn't even last a week. This only strengthened my resolve even more.

In a little over a year I had skipped all the way to the senior students where I finally caught up with Tommy.

I still remember the day I found out that Tommy and I were the few selected people to become an Avatar driver.

This led another two year of new studies. Tommy and I had already received our Ph. D's and I also took a few diplomacy classes on the side. But we needed more training so we would be prepared for our Avatar's. They took our DNA and set the process to create our one hundred million each Avatar's.

Then once again something bad happened once again. We received word that Jake had been injured in battle and was paralyzed from the waist down.

Jake then came to live with us once he got out of the hospital.

I wondered what he would do now. Jake's dream was to become a great military leader but now that was out of the picture. I was worried.

Tommy and I would ship out at the end of the year and if we chose to come back it would be over a fifteen year mission. What would he do during that time without us.

Then a week before Tommy and I were shipping out he was killed. I still remember that day.

**Flashback**

Jake and I were just about to enter our apartment building when my walking stick hit something.

"Mr. and Miss. Sully," a familiar voice came in front of me. It was one of Tommy's and I investor.

Before Jake and I knew it we were in the city morgue. I was crying silently as I stood in front of the cardboard box where Tommy's lifeless body laid inside. Jake was rubbing my arm soothingly as they sealed the box.

He was killed simply for the paper in his pocket.

"Your brother represented a significant investment. We'd like to talk to you about taking over his contract. And since your genome is identical to his, you could step into his shoes, so to speak. It'd be a fresh start on a new world. And the pay is good. Very good." One of the investors said with the least bit of sympathy as they rolled Tommy's body inside the incinerator and pressed the button. I could hear the flames attack the box that Tommy was in as he slowly burned to ashes.

Tommy was the scientist not Jake. He hadn't trained for over three years to prepare for this long journey.

"I'll do it." Jake said with confidence in his voice.

I was struck speechless. Jake had accepted their offer.

It wasn't until we got back to the apartment that I was able to talk again.

I whirled around and stood in front of Jake.

"Are you crazy Jake?" I shouted at him.

"No," Jake replied.

"Pandora is one of the most dangerous places known to mankind. I had to study for over three years to even be prepared for this. This isn't some game Jake."

"I know." Jake replied stubbornly.

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because I don't have any other choice."

"What do you mean no other choice!" I shouted at him.

"I know how that contract of Tommy and yours work. If I hadn't agreed then we would have been fined the amount it took to create Tommy's Avatar. And not only that. I know that Pandora is dangerous that's why I'm going. So I can look after you. There's no way I'm going to let you leave for over fifteen years on such a dangerous mission alone. Besides, our family is already torn apart to pieces. We need to stick together."

Hearing those words broke my heart more. We had really lost nearly everything we hold dear and we both were the only ones left. We had to look after each other.

Crying I reached down and hugged Jake. He wrapped his strong arms around me and stroked my hair just as he always did when I was crying.

"You're right. We need to stick together. I don't think I could last fifteen years by myself. So let's go together." I told him.

"Yes. Let's." I could hear the smile in his voice which caused me to laugh.

**The Next Day**

Jake and I exited the conference room where we had finally signed the last pieces of paper that secured our positions in the Avatar program.

Jake tried to lead me toward the exit but I stopped him.

"No. Follow me. I want to show you something." I told him as I walked down the hallway with him behind me.

We reached a secure door when a panel slipped out. I put my hand on the pad as it scanned my fingerprints then put my face where the iris scanner was then said my name into the voice identification microphone.

The door finally slid open and we walked into the room.

"Sheesh what is this place." Jake asked me.

I turned to him and smiled and I turned on the lights.

I could hear Jake's sudden intake of breath.

"Is that…" Jake asked me.

"Yes this is our Avatar's." I replied to him.

I walked to the tank on the left and rested my hand on it. I heard Jake wheel himself right beside me.

"This is your Avatar now Jake." I told him.

"It's a little small." Jake told me uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course it's small. It's not fully mature yet. They fully mature on the trip over to Pandora."

The Avatar was physically a twelve year old kid.

I walked toward the other door and opened it gesturing for him to follow me. I turned on the light and walked toward the tank in the middle of the room with Jake following me.

"This is my Avatar." I told him.

"It looks like you when you were just a kid." Jake told me.

"I know." I replied.

**Five days later**

Jake and I finally boarded the shuttle which would take us to Pandora. We were directed to our beds that would be ours for six years as we traveled through space asleep.

The doctor finished strapping Jake and I in. I turned my head toward him.

"See you when I wake up Jake." I told him as the doctor started the IV drip that quickly made me sleepy.

I was almost out when I heard him say.

"See you soon." Jake told me as the bed slided into the compartment.

I smiled then closed my eyes finally giving into the sleep that overcame me.

And I dreamt of an endless jungle as I flew above it filled with the feeling of joy.

* * *

**First chapter finished.**

**Tell me what you think of it so far.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. Chapter 2.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

_Italic- Na'vi_

* * *

**Six Years Later**

I slowly woke up in my compartment. Groaning I open my eyes and of course see nothing but darkness.

My body felt like I had just run a ten mile race.

My compartment slide open.

I could hear noises all around me.

"Are we there yet?" I heard Jake ask someone.

"Yeah, we're there sunshine." The medic replied.

I heard the medic come towards me and remove my IV and released the restraints around my body.

"Good morning Jake." I told him as I floated around.

"Good morning Amber." Jake replied.

Jake led me towards our lockers.

"You've been in the cryo for five years, nine months and twenty-two days. You will be hungry. You will be weak. If you feel nausea please use the sacks…" the medic declared to all of us.

I grabbed onto the rails and opened my locker. I grabbed my pack and secured it to myself.

We were then led to rooms where we could change out of these hospital gowns. I discovered my hair was now all the way down to my ankles when I braided it.

Jake and I were reunited as we boarded the shuttle that would take us down to Pandora.

I felt Pandora's gravity like a sudden weight on my shoulders.

"Exo-packs on. Let's go! Exo-packs on." The soldier in charge of the shuttle shouted to all of us as I put on my mask.

"Remember, people, you lose that mask, you're unconscious in twenty seconds, you're dead in four minutes! Let's nobody be dead today! Looks very bad on my report." the soldier warned us all.

The shuttle rocked a little when we finally landed.

My heartbeat picked up. I was finally going to walk upon the land that I fought so hard to get this chance.

"Harnesses off! Get your packs!" the soldier instructed us.

But Jake and I sat still and wait till we could both exit the shuttle without getting trampled.

"When that ramp comes down, go directly into the base. Do not stop! Go straight inside. Wait for my mark!"

I could feel the rush of air as the shuttle door opened.

"Go, go, go, go! Get out of here!"

Once all the other people left the shuttle I stood up and took out my walking stick and put the pack on my back. I heard Jake get out his wheelchair. I didn't help him.

I knew how he felt. I was the same way when I lost my sight. I didn't want to depend on anyone.

I felt Jake take my hand as I followed behind him.

"Let's go, special cases! Do not make me wait for you!" the soldier shouted at us.

Anger filled me up when I heard him say that but I just ignored it.

Then I finally took my first step onto the planet that I wanted to be at so much and felt a deep sense of success.

I had made it.

I could hear all of the soldiers around me and the machines working.

Jake quickly guided me to the side as one of the Ampsuit walked by us.

I heard some soldiers talking some ways ahead of us. One of the things about being is the enhanced hearing. It was thank to this that I heard them talking.

"Check this out man. Meals on wheels and blind bait." One told his friend.

"Oh, man that is just wrong." The soldiers friend replied.

Once again I felt anger. But just took a deep breath. I would not let anyone disrupt this.

Jake stopped as I heard a giant machine pass by in front of us.

Finally Jake and I made it into the base that would be our home for many years to come.

Jake led me to where we were supposed to be meeting Colonel Quaritch.

We both entered the meeting room as Quaritch began his speech.

"You're not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of everyday. If there is a hell, you might want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. Out there, beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for Jujubes.

I rolled my eyes at that comment in amusement.

"We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped on a neurotoxin that'll stop you're heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill."

Once again I rolled my eyes. This was basically the same lecture we all got when we entered into the program hoping to scare off a few of us. I could feel Quaritch eyes on me then.

"As head of security, it's my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules. Pandora rules."

Quaritch then went on listing them all out loud.

"There's nothing like an old school safety brief to put your mind at ease." Jake whispered to me.

Once again I caught myself rolling my eyes. I seem to be doing that quite a lot lately.

Finally we were dismissed and we headed to the science base.

"Amber! Jake!" A familiar voice called out to us causing us to stop and look back.

I recognized that voice.

"You're Jake right? Tom's brother. Wow! You look just like him. Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman. Went through Avatar training with him" Norm introduced himself.

"Good to hear you Norm." I told him.

"It's good to see you two Amber. It's been awhile."

We then entered the science lab. Where I knew without a doubt I would be spending a lot of time in here.

"Hey!" Norm's voice broke me out of my daydream as he introduced himself to everyone.

He then led us into the link room where we would all finally connect to our Avatars.

Jake suddenly was leading me away from Norm and to somewhere else when I got that feeling.

I let go of Jake and walked slowly to the tank which without a doubt held my fully matured Avatar when a voice interrupted me.

"Hey. Welcome to Pandora. Good to have you here."

The person then took my hand and shook it.

"Damn! They got big." Jake exclaimed while he laughed.

"Yeah, they've got great muscle tone. It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted, but you guys can take them out tomorrow." Max told us.

This statement sent a strong charge of enthusiasm. I couldn't wait to link up with my Avatar for the first time.

"There's yours Jake." Max told him.

I walked back to the tank which held my Avatar. I never hated being blind so much then this moment.

I wanted to see my Avatar.

"She's beautiful." Norm's voice startled me. I was too busy thinking that I hadn't heard him come up towards me.

"Thanks." I replied to his statement knowing that it would cause him to blush.

"It really looks like you Amber." Jake told me.

I smiled down at him as we stood there in front of the tank. I could hear its heartbeat.

**Log Entry: 01**

**Location: Bio Lab**

**Researcher: Sully. A**

**P.I.: Augustine. G**

**Date: 05/18/2154**

**Well here I am. I'm finally on Pandora. I wish I could send messages to all those bastards back on earth that actually bet on how long I would make it so I'll just say it. Well you bastards I sure proved you all dead wrong. I made it. Well I guess I should start with the basics. I'm an Avatar driver sent here as a diplomat to help fix the hostile relations between us and the Na'vi. I have to say I'm truly relieved that Jake came though but part of me wishes Tommy was here with me. But just to have Jake here and not be all alone really puts my mind at ease. Max here told us that we would finally be linking up with our Avatars tomorrow. I can't wait. I know without asking that linking up with your real Avatar is completely different than a simulation. I'm so excited that I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. One major thing on my agenda is to teach Jake what he needs to know and help him learn the Na'vi language. Which I knew would take a long time. Tommy and I to train us we would speak nothing but Na'vi the entire day. Jake absolutely hated it when we did that. We tried to teach him some basics but… he sucked. Which is why, I know I'm in for a hard year. Well I've said everything that I believe is relevant. So see you tomorrow. **

I turned off the video camera and saved my log.

"So Norm you as excited as I am about tomorrow?" I asked him as I waited for Jake to finish his video log.

"I'm so excited I doubt I'll sleep tonight." Norm replied laughing.

"Me too."

I heard Jake towards us.

"Well you guys want to meet Dr. Augustine?" Max asked us.

"Of course." Norm and I replied at the same time.

Chuckling to himself Max gestured for us to follow him into the link room.

"Who's got my damn cigarette. Guys what's wrong with this picture? Thank you!" I heard a female voice say.

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program. She literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany." Norm explained to Jake.

"Well that's cause she likes plants better that people." Max stated which caused me to laugh.

"Here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman and Jake and Amber Sully." Max introduced us to our boss.

"Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?" Grace asked him.

"_May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting."_

"_Not bad. You sound a little formal."_

"_I studied for five years but there is still much to learn." _Norm replied laughing.

I could hear Jake sigh in frustration which caused me to smile. He hated it when people talked a different language around him because he's in the dark.

"Grace? This is Amber and Jake Sully." Max introduced us once again.

"Amber. I hear very good things about you. You managed to go to freshman to senior in college in just over a year. And you completed your Avatar training in three years. I look forward to working with you" Grace told me as we shook hands.

"This is my brother Jake."

"Ma'am." Jake introduced himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know - the PhD who trained three years for this mission." Grace replied sharply which sent another wave of anger engulf me.

What is it with people who kept on ruining my good mood.

"He's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience to everyone." Jake replied with anger in his voice.

"How much lab training have you had?"

"I dissected a frog once." Jake defended himself weakly.

I slapped my hand to my forehead in frustration.

"You see? You see? They're pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain. I'm going to Selfridge." Grace said angrily as I heard her walk away.

"No Grace. I don't think that's a good idea-"

"No, man, this is such bull. I'm going to kick his corporate butt. He has no business sticking his nose in my department." Grace interrupted him as she stormed out of the lab.

My respect for Grace went down a bit. I know Jake hasn't had any training at all but I didn't expect her to react this way.

"Here tomorrow, 0800. Try to use big words." Max advised Jake equally frustrated.

"I'm heading to our room you want to come Jake." I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted." Jake replied as he wheeled himself out of the lab.

Sighing I patted the speechless Norm on the shoulder and went on the journey to find our room.

**Later that night**

Jake's light snoring filled the room. I chuckled in disbelieve.

How can he actually sleep.

I guess he doesn't know how big the link up tomorrow is going to be.

Sighing to myself I shifted into a comfortable position on my cot and closed my eyes.

And something amazing happened.

I actually fell asleep.

* * *

**Another chapter completed. Ten pages of it.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I will update another chapter tomorrow.**

**So look forward to it.**

**See you all tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys before you start reading I need to tell you something.**

**Yesterday I went and bought Avatar the extended collector's edition.**

**I found out that there were a lot of scenes that was deleted from the movie.**

**So I'm trying to write them all in so you can read it.**

**This chapter is SIXTEEN pages.**

**So tell me what you think and send me a review.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up at 4 am in the morning.

I sighed in frustration as I tiptoed to my bag and got a change of clothes then went to take a shower. I had four hours to kill before I link up with my Avatar.

I walked back into the room to hear Jake up and about.

I knew he wouldn't stay asleep long. He was trained when you heard the slightest noise he would wake up aware and on guard.

"You just had to wake up this early didn't you." Jake scolded me.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. I've trained for three years for this day." I told him.

Jake laughed and went to take a shower.

Once he was out we went to eat breakfast.

Apparently I wasn't the only one excited about this.

Norm was there eating his breakfast.

We joined him and we all ate our food quietly. All of us were busy thinking about today.

The food was actually good. To tell the truth I thought I would have to eat mediocre food.

Finally we walked to the bio lab together.

"Welcome back." Max's voice greeted us as we entered the lab.

"We've got your Avatar's out of the tanks and their ready to go."

Jake led me to the observation room where our Avatar's were now lying down on gurneys.

I heard the familiar footsteps of Grace Augustine approach us.

"Let's go guys. We're burning daylight."

We followed her to the link room.

"So, how much link time have you both logged?"

"About 520 hours." Norm informed her.

"I've linked about 850 hours." I told her.

"That's good." I could hear her approval in her voice.

"Norm you're here. Amber you're here. And Jake you're here." Grace instructed us.

I walked toward the familiar coffin that was the link chamber. I waited for Jake to link up first.

"How much have you logged?" I heard Grace ask Jake.

"Zip. But I read a manual." Hearing this caused me to laugh.

"Tell me, you're joking."

Laughing quietly I climbed into the link chamber and waited for someone to activate the machine.

The chamber closed.

I shut my eyes and made my mind go blank.

There was a sudden flash of light and I was there.

I opened my eyes and was stunned.

I could see two doctors looking down on me calling my name.

I could actually see.

"Amber? Amber can you hear me?" the woman asked me.

The man started flashing a light in my eyes.

"Pupilary response is good."

They then snapped their fingers near my sensitive ears.

"Pinna response normal. How are you feeling, Amber?" the woman asked me.

"Hey." I replied in joy.

"Welcome to your new body Amber."

I lifted my hands and saw blue skin with dark blue stripes.

"We're going to take this nice and easy, Amber."

My vision was so clear and my hearing even better then what I had in my human body.

I ignored the doctors as I sat up and looked at my feet and wiggled my toes.

I looked to the right of me and what I saw almost made me cry.

Jake was moving his legs.

Jake then did something totally unexpected. He stumbled to his feet it looked just like a baby taking his first steps as he swayed.

Jake then ripped off all his wires and stumbled to the door.

"Jake. Jake you need to sit down." I told him.

He ignored me so I got to my feet and took off my wires so I could follow him. I heard Norm follow me.

I ran after Jake while Norm tried to keep up with me.

I exited the lab and took in the sights and smells around me.

In front of me was a basketball field where two Avatar drivers were playing basketball.

I ran after Jake and passed through the army boot camp where soldiers and Avatar's were training. I narrowly missed the giant robot as I tried to catch up to Jake.

I finally caught up to Jake as he skidded to a stop and dug his feet into the earth.

He finally stopped in front of a wooden shack.

"Sheesh. You just couldn't wait can you?" I told him making Jake causing him to whirl around in surprise and he looked at me in shock.

I was finally able to see Tommy and Jake's Avatar. He was a few inches taller than me. With yellow-green eyes and long braided black hair.

"Amber?" he asked uncertainly like he couldn't believe what was in front of him.

I grinned at his stunned face with tears in my eyes.

"I see you Jake."

Laughing in astonishment he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey kiddos." Grace's voice broke us apart.

"Damn." I heard Jake say under his breath.

Grace walked toward us. Grace in her Avatar body make her look like ten years younger.

"Grace?" Jake asked her in astonishment.

"Well, who'd you expect, numb nuts?"

"Think fast." She then grabbed two purple fruit from a bush and tossed it toward us which we both caught.

"Motor control's looking good."

Jake and I then took a bite of the fruit. Juice poured out of the fruit.

It was probably the best thing I ever ate. It was like a fruit party in my mouth. I couldn't compare this taste to any fruit I had ever eaten.

Jake and I chuckled appreciatively causing Grace to smirk at us.

I heard noise from behind me and saw Norm in his Avatar.

"Check this out. I am a living god." He told us as he posed like a body builder."

"Look at this. This is amazing."

Norm then stepped toward us only to trip on his own feet and landing face first on the ground.

"Ok. I'm good." Norm told us as he stumbled back to his feet.

I couldn't hold it anymore.

I started laughing. It turns out that I wasn't the only one. Grace was laughing too.

She led us to the shack but I walked away from them and knelt in front of the pond in front of me looking at my reflection.

I was beautiful just like Norm said. I don't mean to sound vain but it was the truth.

I had deep emerald eyes and long black hair that went down to the back of my knees. It had a long braid. I had sharp catlike feminine features. Behind me I saw a cat like tail.

"Amber?" I heard Jake's voice call to me from the shack.

Smiling I got to my feet and joined him and Grace.

**Later that day**

"Come on, everybody, quiet down! Alright, gang, lights out. Come on Louise, chop chop." Grace told all the doctors without Avatar's.

I looked at Jake. He was playing with his braid. At the end of the braid these pink squid like tentacles wiggled around.

"Don't play with that, you'll go blind." Grace warned him.

"Lights out. See you at dinner kiddies."

I laughed as I lied down on my bed tugging my braid in front of me and closed my eyes.

When I reopened my eyes all I saw was darkness. I was back in the link chamber.

I groaned as I sat up and stretched my muscles hearing my body make a few pops.

I grabbed my walking stick and climbed out of the chamber and waited for Jake.

I knew he felt the same way I did.

We had just regained something we both wished to have with our entire being. Only to return to our broken bodies.

Together we went to the cafeteria and ate then returned to our room in silence.

I lied down in my bed not even bothering to change clothes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Next Morning**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

The next morning Amber and I joined the scientists for breakfast.

Of course they were all talking about stuff that I didn't even understand including Amber.

A woman soldier approached me and told me that the Colonel wanted to see me. Amber noticed and smiled at me as I left. With her super hearing she could hear almost anything.

I followed the woman to the air hanger.

"I'm Trudy. I fly all the science sorties. And this here's my baby." She gestured to her Samson plane as she patted it in appreciation.

"Hold on a second. Hey Wainfleet! Get it done! We bounce at zero-nine." She yelled at the man who was attaching a machine gun to the plane.

"You guys're packing some heavy gear." I told her as I saw the giant machine gun and missles attached to her Samson.

"Yeah, `cause we're not the only thing flyin' around out there. Or the biggest. I'm gonna need you on a door gun, I'm a man short."

"Yeah, no problem." It had been a long time since I had sat on a door gun. And to tell the truth I missed it.

"There's your man." Trudy pointed straight ahead.

She extended her fist towards and I tapped it with mine then rolled myself over to Quaritch.

I saw Quaritch sporting some serious weights.

"This low gravity makes you soft. You get soft, Pandora will shoot you out dead with zero warning." Quaritch advised me. He must have a lot of deadly experiences here.

He put the weights on the bars and sat up look at me.

"I pulled your record, Corporal. Venezuela, that was some mean bush. Nothing like this here, though. You got heart kid, coming out here."

"I figured it's just another hellhole." I defended myself stubbornly.

"I was in First Recon a few years ahead of you. More than a few. Two tours in Nigeria, not a scratch. I come out here and," he pointed to his scars. He started walking to his ampsuit with me following him, "Day one. Think I felt like a shavetail louie?" He started doing some checkups with the suit.

"They could fix this if I rotated back. And make me pretty again. But you know what? I kinda like it. It reminds me every day what's out there. Besides, I can't leave." He gestured for me to go on the ramp as he climbed into the ampsuit.

"The Avatar program is a bad joke. Bunch of limp-dick science majors."

I felt the need to protect Amber from this insult but I held my tongue as I looked up at him in the ampsuit.

"However, it does present an opportunity both timely and unique."

He powered up his ampsuit and hooked himself into it.

"A recon gyrene in an avatar body. That's a potent mix. Give me the goose bumps. Such a marine could provide the intel I need, right on the ground. Right in the hostiles camp." Quaritch said to me as he looked me in the eye.

So that's what he wanted. He needed a spy to give him the information that he needs.

"Look, Sully. I want you to learn these savages from the inside. I need to know how to force their cooperation our hammer them hard if they won't."

"Am I still with Augustine?" I didn't want to be separated from Amber. I made a promise to Tommy and myself that I would look after her.

"On paper. Yeah, you walk like one of her science pukes, you quack like one, but you report to me. Can you do that for me son?"

What the heck. "Hell, yeah, sir."

"Well alright then."

Quaritch then activated the control on his ampsuits and started demonstrating some punches. He then turned back towards me.

"Son, I take care of my own. You get me what I need, not only will I see to it that you get your legs back when you rotate home. Your real legs. But your sister's eyes as well."

"That sounds real good sir."

Quaritch then walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

If I did this not only would I get my legs back but Amber would get her sight back as well.

**Amber's P.O.V**

Grace finally told us today that we would try to contact the Na'vi so we were taking a trip into the forest.

Jake finally returned from wherever he was and I filled him in and pointed to the table that had his supplies on it.

Of course some of this stuff was hard to pack since our backpacks were for our Avatar's I could barely lift it because it was so heavy.

"Guys were on the flight line in ten minutes. So what did Attila want?" Grace directed that question to Jake.

I was curious too.

"Just some Marine's comparing tattoo's." I could hear the lie in Jake's voice as clear as day.

"Yeah. We'll listen to me, Marine. You're driving an Avatar now. That means you're in my world now. Got it?" Grace told him with strength.

"Got it. I'm here for you."

We started to follow her into the link room.

"That son of a b**** has screwed up this program enough. All this exists so we can go out there and build the bridge of trust to these people. They could teach us so much."

We came to a stop in front of our links.

"But thanks to Quaritch and his thugs the Na'vi won't even talk to us anymore."

"Then how is this supposed to work?"

Jake… this is the reason why Norm, Tommy, and I were sent here to earn their trust.

"Well, we have some new faces. You both are fluent, you've studied the culture, you're both ones that we know best the Omaticaya clan may give you both a chance. Maybe you two can bring them back to the table before things goes tit-up for good."

"No pressure…" I told Grace as I climbed into my link chamber and closed my coffin and waited for the link to activate.

**On board the Samson**

We were flying over a large lake surrounded by waterfalls when Trudy got our attention.

"Sturmbeast herd coming up on your right."(look at picture online)

I hurried over to the right of the plane to see the sturmbest herd.

"Looks like a bull, a dozen cows and some juveniles." Grace told us as she pointed at the herd. They were starting to walk through a creek.

Trudy then took us into a dive as we went down past the waterfalls. I could hear Jake whooping in joy.

Finally we landed. Jake immediately jumped out of the Samson and looked around with a giant machine gun in his arms. I jumped out of the plane and stood beside him.

"Shut it down. We're gonna stay a while." I heard Grace shout at Trudy.

Slowly the Samson shut down and we were finally able to hear the sounds of the forest.

"Norm, your pack."

I laughed Norm hadn't changed a bit. He was still the slightly forgetful guy I knew on Earth.

"Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough." Grace told the soldier as we walked away from the plane.

We were interrupted by prolemuris. One stopped to look at us. It was blue with yellow legs and it looked at us with a sad face.

Of course Jake probably they wanted to attack us so he pointed the gun at them.

I just shook my head in exasperation. I really needed to start teaching him.

"Prolemuris. They're not aggressive." Grace explained to Jake. "Relax, Marine. You're making me nervous." She pushed the gun to the ground as she walked by.

"So how will they know were here?" Norm asked the question I wanted to know the answer myself.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now."

This of course caused Norm to stop and look around nervously.

We ended up at an abandoned cabin that was just like the one at Hell's Gate. Slowly we followed Grace inside. There were picture books and blocks scattered all over the floor.

"This was our school. Now it's just…storage. The kids were so bright. Eager to learn. They picked up English faster than I could teach it." Grace told us with a sad look in her eyes.

She then ordered us to grab the equipment that we needed.

I picked up a storybook and handed it to Grace.

"Oh, yeah, I love this one. The stingbats knocked them down."

This caused me to look up and sure enough they were there(once again look at picture online).

"I keep hoping someone will come back in and read them."

"Why don't they come back?" I asked Grace.

Something had clearly happened when I was asleep on that shuttle.

"The Omaticaya… learned as much as they needed to."

"What happened here?" Jake's asked us.

I turned around and saw the bullet holes in the walls.

Instead of answering Grace just said. "Are you going to help us with this gear? We've got a lot to do."

After we gathered everything we needed we headed back into the forest.

Grace and Norman started taking samples from a tree when Jake wandered off.

I followed him.

We both stopped when we saw this field of spiral flowers that were as tall as us.

Jake touched one and it absorbed itself back into the ground causing Jake to laugh.

Jake and I both ended touching another only to cause all of them to go to the ground in a chain movement… only to reveal a hammerhead titanothere.

Jake pushed me behind his as he pointed his gun at it.

"Don't shoot. You'll piss it off." Grace's advised Jake through the mike.

I turned to see Grace and Norm hiding behind a tree.

"It's already pissed off." Jake decided to point out the obvious.

"Jake, that armor's too thick. Trust me."

The titanothere then shook its head back causing two trees to collapse when it hit it.

Yep it was seriously pissed off.

"It's a territorial threat display. Don't run or he'll charge."

"What do we do?" Jake asked her.

"Just don't move."

It started to charge at us when Jake and I ran at it screaming.

It stopped and started to walk away.

I was cheering along with Jake when we both heard snarling come from behind us.

Jake and I looked behind us and I saw a thanator.

It snarled then showed its fangs as it jumped over us and started to approach the group of titanothere only to back down when they all grouped together.

Then the thanator turned to us growling.

"So what about this one? Run? Don't run? What?" Jake asked Grace.

"Run! Definitely run!" Grace yelled at us.

Jake grabbed my arm and together we ran through the forest. We jumped through some large roots hoping it would slow it down.

I saw the thanator leap toward us as we slipped under a tree.

It started clawing it's toward us. Jake started to shoot at it only to have his gun snatched from his hands.

We managed to get out from under the tree and ran only for Jake to be tripped. I stopped and looked back at him in horror.

The thanator had his pack in its teeth as he shook him around.

Jake unbuckled the pack and was thrown to the ground.

He got to his feet and grabbed my arm as we once again ran away from the thanator.

It roared in frustration as it followed us close behind.

We then reached a cliff were below it was a lake. I knew what we had to do.

Together we jumped off the cliff and hit the water.

I reached the bottom of the lake and I pushed upward swimming to the surface.

I broke the surface at the same time Jake did.

We looked at each other in disbelief of what had just happened.

The thanator roared in anger as it realized it lost its prey.

I looked up. We had done the right thing. There was no way that it was going to jump in after us.

We swam to the shore and started walking into the forest.

I asked myself a question as we entered the forest.

Could this day get any worse. I found out the answer was YES.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review and tell me what you think so far.**

**I will update another chapter tomorrow.**

**See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 as promised.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**You'll find some unfamiliar scenes in this chapter, but that's because I bought the extended version of Avatar and I'm trying to include them all.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

We ended up stopping under a canopy of leaves as Jake sharpened a sapling he had sharpened into a sharp point.

We then slowly walked back through the forest.

Once again I wished that Tommy was here. He had studied to become a scientist. He would be able to guide us through the forest to where we needed to go. I was just a doctor/diplomat.

**Neytiri's P.O.V**

I silently watched the two dream walkers as they passed by as I crouched on the large limb of the tree. The male was cautiously walking forward full of tension. I looked at the female who had the longest hair I had ever seen and saw she was just as stressed as the male. With my bow and arrows in hand I silently climbed to my feet and knocked an arrow. I slowly pulled back the bow string and took aim at the male when something stopped me. A pure spirit floated down and hovered over my arrow. It only stayed long enough to make sure that I understood the message then slowly floated away.

These dream walkers were not to be harmed.

Silently I started following them silently. Eywa had chosen them for something. That's the only reason she would have stopped me.

**Amber's P.O.V**

Night quickly came upon the forest.

It was then we heard the howling.

"Damn it. Jake were being hunted by a pack of viperwolves."

Jake quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around the blunt end of his stick then tried to light it on fire with his matches.

"Jake you might want to hurry up." I told him as I heard the wolves come closer.

Finally Jake lit his torch. He pushed me behind him and waved the torch around revealing our followers that had surrounded us.

They were small black like creatures with glowing green lights, but they were no doubt lethal hunters. I could see their sharp teeth and claws.

"Come on! We don't have all goddamn night! Come on! Come on!" Jake shouted at them.

Of course due to Jake's taunting they attacked.

One jumped at Jake and he hit it with the torch.

I then saw a viper wolf prepare to jump at him from behind and shouted a warning to him, "Jake! Behind you!"

He turned and stabbed the wolf with the sharp end of his stick.

I was then tackled to the ground by a wolf.

It scratched me pretty badly in the arms when I heard a yell that wasn't Jake's.

The viperwolf went limp in my hold. As I threw it off me I saw an arrow in its back. Dead.

I caught sight of our savior. It was a female Na'vi.

She was swinging her bow around gracefully as she hit the viperwolves with it yelling.

She was then suddenly tackled by one. She rolled on the ground till the wolf was under her then stabbed it with her knife.

She then leapt for her bow and hit more viperwolves with it. Finally they backed away as she growled at them her tail whipping through the air.

She glanced at me and Jake coldly then she reached for the torch and threw it into the river while Jake yelled, "Hey, wait. Don't!"

I looked around in amazement as the plants around me slowly started to glow blue and purple and got brighter. It was almost like I was in a dream.

Scoffing in exasperation Jake walked into the river to retrieve his stick as I watched the Na'vi closely as she walked silently over to a badly injured viperwolf.

It was gasping and whimpering in pain. She put her knee on its throat then slid her knife into her heart, ending the creatures pain.

I listened silently as she blessed the viperwolf's journey to Eywa in Na'vi.

Jake then started walking towards the woman while I tried to stop him but he only shrugged past me.

"Look I know you probably don't… understand this but uh…" He crouched down to her level, "Thank you."

The woman just ignored him as she continued to bless the wolf.

"Thank you…that was pretty impressive." Jake repeated as she pulled her arrow out of her kill.

The woman then looked at him. I could see anger in her eyes.

"We would've been screwed if you hadn't of come along," Jake chuckled as he realized we had survived somewhat unscathed."

I could tell she understood him.

She then started walked away. She looked me in the eyes as she passed me. I could see was she was surprised at the sadness in my eyes. I knew what she had did hurt her in some way.

If we hadn't come walking around in the forest they would still be alive and I knew that's why she was angry at us because of it.

She then quickly walked away.

"Hey, wait a second," Jake called to her as he got up and followed her with me right behind him, "Hey where you going."

She didn't answer, she just kept walking and ignoring us.

"Wait up," my brother cried out as he tried to maneuver through the plants in his way, as he reached out for her arm, "Just, hey, slow down. I just wanted to say thanks for killing those things…."

And that was the worst possible thing he could ever say to a Na'vi.

She turned around and hit him with her bow before I was able to smack him knocking him to the ground while I just looked at him, "Ah, damn!"

She stabbed at his shoulder with her bow keeping him on the ground.

"Don't thank, you don't thank for this. This is sad, very sad only," she said with anger in her voice.

My brother just held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I am sorry."

She backed away from Jake and shook her head as she held pointed back at the viperwolves bodies.

"All this is your fault. They did not need to die."

"My fault! They attacked me. How am I the bad guy." I kicked Jake in the side silently begging him to shut up, he just yelped then turned to glare at me.

The woman pushed him back to the ground with her bow shouting, "Your fault! Your fault! You're like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do."

"Easy, shhh. Fine. Fine." Jake slowly pushed the bow away and climbed to his feet holding his hands up in surrender.

"If you love your little forest friends, why not let them kill our asses?" My brother asked her as he pointed back to the dead wolves.

"Why save you," she asked trying to understand what she meant.

I didn't blame her. Even I had a hard time understanding him.

"Yeah, yeah, why save us?" Jake asked her again.

All of her anger and irritated look drained out of her eyes as she glanced at me and my brother with some sort of kindness in her eyes.

"You have a strong heart…no fear."

Before I could feel anything from her statement that irritated look came back to her eyes.

"But stupid… ignorant like a child." She directed that statement at my brother.

On that note she turned and began to make her way through the forest path.

Laughing Jake looked at me his eyes begging me to argue on that point to prove that he wasn't an idiot. But I just looked at him in exasperation as I started to follow the woman. My brother followed after me then ran past me toward the woman as I tried to keep up.

"Well if I'm like a child, then… Look maybe you should teach me."

I was following close behind when I heard her reply.

"Sky People cannot learn. You do not See."

"Well then teach us how to see," I asked her finally taking part in the conversation as I saw what Jake was trying to do.

"No one can teach you to See." She replied to me with less anger in her voice.

"Whoa," my brother said as he looked down from the large branch at the ground which was very far away.

"Look, come on, can't we talk? Say, where'd you learn to speak English. Dr. Augustine's school?"

Jake then slipped sending the torch falling to the ground. The woman and I quickly grabbed my brother and steadied him.

"You're like a baby." She told Jake once again and muttered a few Na'vi curses under her breath which I heard causing me to smile when I heard what she said.

She looked at me in embarrassment when she realized I had heard and understood everything she said.

Grinning in amusement I just said, _"I must agree with you on that," _then laughed which caused her to smile at me.

"We need your help," my brother begged her causing her to look back at him with a certain look in her eyes that I couldn't identify.

"You should not be here," she told us as she waved her hand in front of my brother's face.

"Okay, take us with you."

"No! Go back." She then started to walk away but we followed her.

"No," Jake replied stubbornly though I felt the same way.

"Go back."

She then looked up with surprise in her eyes causing my brother and I to look up as well.

Slowly these glowing white squid-like creatures floated toward us.

I stood still as they approached me, but my brother had other ideas.

He flicked on away from him causing the woman to grab his hand in anger, "No!"

I looked down at myself and saw the creatures slowly landed on me covering my whole upper body.

I looked at Jake and saw that the creatures were doing the same thing to him.

The woman looked at us in amazement.

"What are they?" Jake and I said at the same time

"Seeds of the Sacred Tree. Very pure spirits."

We were now completely covered by the creatures when the suddenly started to float away.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked her.

She started whispering in Na'vi then looked at us, "Come," she told us, "Come," she repeated as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her with Jake following us close behind.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked her.

She didn't answer. She just kept on walking.

She jumped over a stream with me following her.

She looked back at my brother and said, "Come," when she saw he was far behind.

As we walked on the purple moss I realized everytime I stepped on it a ripple of light would glow then disappear. I looked at it in awe.

"What's your name?" I asked her. But before she could reply something came flying out of the forest and caused my brother and I to fall off the branch and fall to the ground.

I untangled what had tripped me and jumped to my feet and saw direhorses with Na'vi on their backs come running at us.

They stopped and aimed their arrows at us. Jake and I tried to run the other way only to come face to face with more arrows. We were surrounded.

Suddenly the woman Na'vi jumped down and started yelling in Na'vi, "_Calm people, calm."_

One of the male Na'vi on the direhorses climbed down gracefully and detached his braid from the horses attnas.

"_What are you doing, Tsu'tey? He is my captive._" The woman growled angrily at the man.

"_These demons are forbidden here. I will kill them as a lesson to the others." _He told with just as much anger in his voice as the woman did.

"_There has been a sign. This is a matter for Tsahik." _The woman ordered him.

"_Bring them," _the man told the others as he climbed back onto his horse attaching his braid back to the horses attena.

"What's going on?" Jake asked the woman when we were both grabbed roughly from behind and were pushed to follow after their leader with the woman beside us.

After a short time we approached this very, very, very big tree.

We jogged into the tunnel of the tree's roots.

Na'vi people were everywhere. They pushed at Jake and I till we finally stopped in front of an elder Na'vi whom I guessed was their chief behind him was this spiral column of tree roots that went all the way to the top of the tree.

"_Father_," she said as she greeted her father in the Na'vi way, "…_I see you_."

The man then walked towards us looking at us with ice in his eyes.

"_These creatures…why do you bring them here?_" her father asked the woman.

"_I was going to kill them…but there was a sign from Eywa._" She told him.

"_I have said no dream walker will come here. Their alien smell fills my nose._"

This statement caused the Na'vi to laugh.

"What's he saying?" my brother asked me but the woman told him herself.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you."

"Your father, it's nice to meet you, sir," of course Jake being Jake he started to walk toward the chief when all the Na'vi cried out in alarm as they grabbed him.

"_Step back._" A voice halted them. I looked up and saw a woman walk down the spiral column and walk toward us

"_I will look at these aliens."_

"That is mother. She is Tsahik. The one who interprets the will of Eywa," she whispered to us

She then examined my brother and me by touching our braids and tails.

"What are you called?" she asked us in heavily accented English.

"Amber Sully and this is my brother Jake Sully," I pointed to Jake.

She then took out this sharp piece of bone that was being held by her headrest and pricked me with it and ran it over her tongue, then did the same with Jake.

"Why did you come to us?" she asked us loudly so all the Na'vi could hear.

"We came to learn," I told her with sincerity in my voice,

"We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full," Tsahik answered us as she looked at Jake and I.

"Well my cup is empty. Trust me. Just ask Amber here, or Dr. Augustine. I'm no scientist," my brother chuckled.

"What are you?"

"A healer and a diplomat. I travel between villages teaching them and also learn from them as well."

"And you, what are you," Tsahik then turned to my brother.

"I was a Marine. A…warrior. Of the Jarhead clan," my brother answered.

Hearing what clan he had put us both under I just shook my head. I'd have to thank Grace for putting that word in his head.

"_A warrior. I could kill him easily," _Tsu'tey said as he approached Jake.

At this comment my ears pinned to my head and I growled at him.

He advanced toward us only to be stopped by the chief.

"_No, This is the first warrior and diplomat dream walkers…we have seen. We need to learn more about them._" He announced in a loud voice.

Tsahik then looked at her daughter.

"_My daughter…you will teach them our way…to speak and walk as we do."_

"_Why me? That's not fair-" _the woman said when her mother waved her hand in front of her, silencing her daughter. This caused her to growl in annoyance.

Tsahik then walked back to us looking us in the eye saying, "It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Ambersully and Jakesully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured."

I bowed my head in respect and thankfully Jake followed my example.

The woman Na'vi then took us and led us down the spiral column then separated us so we could change out of our torn and bloodied clothes.

She handed me a loincloth and this top that was similar to the one she was wearing. It had several flower-like petals and one of them was used to barely cover my breasts.

She then braided my floor length hair. The braids ended at my waist where my other thick braid was. Then she handed me a cloth which I covered my scratches with.

She then went to retrieve Jake.

He looked at me with awe.

I just shook my head laughing and pushed him to follow the woman as we headed back up the spiral column and came back to where we were before.

Now all the villagers were in a circle around the great bonfire crouched down eating.

She led us towards her parents I was careful not to step on anyone's tails then she pushed on our shoulders making us crouch down like the others. This little girl leaned forward so she could smile and look at us. I just smiled back when the Na'vi next to her pushed her back into her position.

The woman then returned with food in her hands and gave us some. It wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I was.

"Thank you." My brother and I told her at the same time.

"You know, we don't even know your name." Jake told her.

"Neytiri te Ckaha Mo'at'ite," she told us quickly that I didn't quite hear it all.

"Again, a whole lot slower?"

"Neytiri."

Jake of course mispronounced his name calling her, "Neytili."

"Neytiri," she repeated to him enunciating the word.

"Neytiri. It's nice to meet you, Neytiri. It's nice."

"Yes. It is nice to meet you Neytiri." I told her.

I then unwrapped the leaf that was holding my food and saw these shrimp like things. What was inside…well let's just say you didn't want to know but I just started eating it.

Because of my sensitive hearing I was able to hear what Neytiri's mother and father and Tsu'tey were talking about.

"_These aliens try to look like people, but they can't." _Tsu'tey whispered.

"Your mom likes me. I can tell," Jake whispered to Neytiri.

I almost laughed when I heard Mo'at say about him, "_He seems dim. And his eyes are to small. The girl is quite knowledgeable,"_

Neytiri motioned for Jake to eat more.

Of course Jake then told Neytiri, "These rock. What are they?"

"Teylu. You call them beetle larvae."

This of course caused Jake to stop chewing as he digested this information.

"That's some damn fine teylu. It's like grandma's taylu."

Neytiri then smirked at my brother then put some more teylu on Jake's plate.

I could see the challenge in her eyes as she looked at Jake.

Of course Jake accepted the challenge. He then took a handful of it and ate it.

Mo'at's whispering voice stopped me from laughing, "_Neytiri will test this "warrior." Hey may learn nothing, but we will learn much."_

"_You speak truth. We must understand these Sky People if we are to drive them out." _Mo'at's mate replied.

This sent a sense of uneasiness through me. Jake might not had realized how delicate our situation was, but I did. He probably thought we were one of the family now, just like that.

After dinner Neytiri led us up a few levels where hammocks were attached to the tree.

I jumped down in one then followed Neytiri's example and pulled the edge of the hammock, causing it to slowly close up like a cocoon.

Sighing I closed my eyes and returned to my body.

I once again opened my eyes to darkness inside my coffin.

My body hurt everywhere. Slowly I made my arms move to open the chamber letting air come in.

"Amber. Amber, are you all right," Grace's familiar voice asked me.

"Yeah. Could you help me up?"

I groaned as I sat up and felt Jake take my hand as I climbed to my feet.

"Ok. Now tell me where your Avatar's are," she commanded us.

I let Jake tell the story. I was too tired to say much of anything.

Finally after some checkups Jake and I were allowed to leave the science wing and return to our room.

I collapsed on top of the covers and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Phew! Another one done.**

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**I'm going to take a short break, but I will update another chapter Thursday.**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
